Funny Bethesda Situations
by DrkThantos
Summary: SPOILERS TO THE GAME/random mods will be accepted so long as I can preview/try them out first. Please R&R, send any mods or any things you want to see to my email as well as leaving a small tidbit in the reviews.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I own nothing, Blah Blah Blah. This is a bunch of One shot ideas we came up with when talking about the game and the different 'collecting' quests that seemed to come out of nowhere and other funny ideas.

The hero walked into the mage's guild, he had just one town left to finish. Then he could join the full guild and use their library and other spells that he would have access to. The main member who would give him the quest raised an eyebrow before saying "First we need you to collect is 800 heads of lettuce, 200 carrots, 100 blackberries, then I will give you the second part of the quest." The hero was unsure and said "Do you really need so many items?" The mage looked murderous before he said "DO NOT QUESTION MY LOGIC, NOW GET TO WORK." As the hero bowed and left, another guild member came over and said "Your having him do the grocery shopping aren't you." The main man nodded and said "Sometimes I think the hero's are too simple." The second man smiled, showing his Khajiit heritage "You going to write the letter of recommendation?" The first man laughed and said "Maybe, after he gets those 2000 boar meats." The two had a laugh at the gullable heros.

Ending Notes: Short, I know, but I will come up with more fun and funny ideas, please feel free to email me at with a situation and if I can use it, I will give credit.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N (Stage Note:) This is when I want to add a stupid action that is just for laughs, I own nothing, again, nor will I ever. (Edit: And thanks to Skelex for this idea.)

The biggest hiest in Cyrodiil had happened, now it was time to collect the reward, the worst part of it had been some of the crazy items and traps he went through, the guards were supposed to be the best... but a random collection of theives could break in and steal the greatest scroll ever. Going to give the ring to the Queen of Anvil, after long winded speeches about where he received the ring, he saw that there stood a man. The man that made the map, none other then the grey fox (Stage Note: Insery cheesy spotlight) "Thank you hero for helping me, I give you the Gray Cowl of Nocturnal may it hide you well" (Stage note: Sparkle Sparkle) His fake smile turned evil as he roughly shoved it on the hero's head, and started yelling "GUARDS, THE GREY FOX IS HERE, KILL HIM BEFORE HE CAN ESCAPE!" And so our hero that day increased his ability with the blade and destruction magic ten fold because of all the guards that chased him while he tried to pull the mask off.

A/N: Wow, 135 hits and 1 review, but the review was nice and I liked the idea, so here we go, I might be doing something from the mods soon or maybe something else, please Read and Review. My next update is going to be a little while.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok, I finally got an idea on how to do this idea that was submitted by 'Angry Gnome' and thanks to 'Skelex ' for the great idea. Unfortunately, I do not have a lot of time to play, but I am sure my mind will come up with a lot of great ideas. So enjoy everyone.

As the new mad-god had finally come out of the portal, his clothing and cane from the realm of mania. Going to the new shrine he saw his followers, wondering if they would make it past the guardian. He changed into his armor and touched the shrine hearing his voice in his head "Hello? HELLO?? ANYBODY THERE?" He almost wanted to laugh but remained stoic as he gave himself the orders to go to Borderwatch and make the town more lively. Smirking to himself, he went to just outside the town, after all the fun he called out in his best and most...insane voice. "WOOHOO, THIS TOWN IS GETTING LIVELY, NOW HOW ABOUT A LITTLE...RAIN, MAYBE HAVE IT RAINING CATS, AND DOGS" As he said this he caused the sky to redden and flaming dogs and Khajiit bodies fell from the sky. He began to cackle like the mad god he was and began to half skip, half dance into the town and took a deep breath before singing "I'm singing in the rain, just singing in the rain." To say that his new world would get a population boost would be a great understatement.

PS: Ok, decided to write one chapter for you all for being so patient, enjoy.


	4. Author Note

**AUTHOR NOTE OF DOOM!**

Sorry for not posting any new stuff lately. 3 computer Crashes, nearly killed a motherboard and had to do a full system remake kind of pushed my creative side down. I have some ideas so I will be getting back to it... I will probably be adding Fallout 3 stuff to Funny Oblivion Situations and just call it "Funny Bethesda Situations". Anyone wondering, yes, I am taking stuff from most of the vanilla Oblivion/Shivering Isles, If you guys have a mod or something I must see and put my own spin on it. Just let me know. Send me an E-mail, but make sure to title it with the story title or it gets trashed (DrkThantos [at] yahoo [dot] com) I use this one as my main fan fic writing stuff.

side note of doom:

I will be putting my games back on probably next week and really playing to find some more stuff so if I don't do it within a few days, don't worry.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I OWN NOTHING

(Stage Note) cheesy fun.

The hero had just walked out of Vault 101, listening in for any radio stations he hears one in particular "THIS IS THREE DOG, BOW WOW, news time children. Two weeks, it's been two weeks since those boys in power amor kicked those enclave bastards out and started that baby chuggin'." Upon hearing this the adventurer went to the memorial mentioned. NOT to find the Brotherhood or the vault dweller's father. But a large group of Super mutants... (Dun dun dddduuuunnnn). Needless to say, since the vault dweller went there first, instead of going to get any good gear they died a strange and quite scary death involving 3 supermutants, a unicycle, a gallon of nuka-cola and couple boxes of Blamco Mac and Cheese. 


End file.
